My Little Soccer: Scoring is Magic
by Crimson Banner
Summary: A 16 year old teenager is sucked into Equestria. Wary of the inhabitance, he keeps his distance. But it seems that he is a pawn in a certain pony's plan... Will he fight back? Does he even want to be there? And will he be driven to kill? Find out in this story! Rated T for language, mild violence and genuine adult situations. Constructive reviews welcome!
1. Training

"Okay lads, rally up!" The manager called out to our currently training squad. We all complied and hurried over to him, where we gathered into a circle. Just the eleven of us.

Oh, I didn't mention myself. Well, my name is Bradley Weiss. I play soccer for a school team. I would have called it football but I was sent over here to America in the transfer season. Yes, friends. I am more of an object than a person when it comes to soccer. I play as the Goalkeeper, which means I have to be strong and I require sharp senses. Look at me, complimenting myself.

The manager, Royce MacArthur, began to speak "So, we are up against our rivals tomorrow; so I need you all in tip top condition. Vladimir!" The manager pointed to a large looking Serbian, he is our Centre Back, "You will need to play Right Back so Collins can counter, and our Scouts have informed us that they will be playing 4-4-2 formation, so I will need Barton to control the Wing whilst Martin stays in Centre Forward. Got it?" We all nodded, "Good. All of you but Weiss can go back to training."

Confused, I stayed back and awaited the manager's orders. "What is it, sir?" I asked in my British accent.

"I'm afraid that I will have to drop you from the starting eleven today, you haven't been keeping clean sheets and I cannot afford to lose this one. You are still our first choice keeper, but for now that role is being taken by Cameron." He explained, surprisingly in one breath.

I was slightly annoyed at this; I was not in _that_ bad of a form, was I? "Sir! You know I have been waiting for ages to play this game!" I exclaimed

"I am aware of that, but you're simply conceding too much. Sorry." He finished and went back to the training ground. Leaving me there with a mixture of confusion and anger.

After a few moments to calm down, I walked to the changing rooms. The heavy metal door would usually cause the Manager himself to struggle opening it, but it was fine for me. Not because I am some Gary Stu maniac fitness freak, because I'm a Goalkeeper. As I opened it, the stench of 90 minutes playing time filled my nostrils and I held my breath as I quickly grabbed my bag and made my way out of there.

Walking out, I felt very odd. I felt like something was about to happen. Turning around I saw a soccer ball hurtling towards me. I quickly dropped my bag and jumped up to catch it. In doing so a round of applause entered my ear drums and I saw my teammates praising me. Not much of a big deal, but okay.

Waving them off me I picked up my bag again and made my way home. It was around four in the afternoon, so I had about two hours until normal leaving time. So I decided to walk to slower way around to observe the USA's amazing sunset. Being born in the UK there wasn't much sun to see due to the constant rain. Not that I minded, to be fair I'd rather be back there.

After about 3 minutes of slow walking, I had made it to a store. I went in a bough a can of Cola and made my way back out. The cold drink refreshed me greatly from the warm weather and I felt more encouraged to make it home. I picked up my pace and in around 15 minutes I had made it home. The air conditioning was even more relief and I made my way upstairs.

Going to my Computer I went to Steam and opened Team Fortress 2. I loved this game and the Pyromania update had awarded me with 2 hours to wait to load. Curse this old Windows computer.

"Ah… _Piss_." I muttered as I went downstairs to check the fridge, before I went through the kitchen, a strange feeling overcame me. I looked around to see what could be causing this but nothing seemed off. Shaking it off I went to my fridge. On the fridge lay a note though. This caught me by surprise as my mother never left a note for me and I don't recall ever seeing any sticky notes lying about. I picked it off the fridge and read it.

"_Friendship is more important than anything._"

What? What on Earth does that mean? Was someone trying to mess with me? I actually hadn't asked these questions at the time, and instead decided to reply to this note by saying "Bull shit."

Ignoring what was possibly a trick by my mother's friend, I went back to my computer. It now said that the loading time was 20 minutes. Which I also found was strange as it had said 2 hours a moment ago. Shrugging it off I listened to some music. I grabbed my iPod and played track 13, which was _Coldplay – Charlie Brown_. I felt like chilling so I listened to this song often. It seemed that I chilled too much, because I fell asleep.

**(A/N): Hello there! Thank you for reading this chapter of my new story. Yes it is another HiE, but I'm trying to make it as original as possible. He isn't a Brony, so I must be doing well so far. By the way I support Manchester city. :D**

**Definitions for this chapter:**

**Starting Eleven – The first choice group of players for a soccer team.**

**Conceding – Letting a goal in.**

**Transfer Season – A period of time in which soccer players are bought, sold or loaned.**

**Form – How well a player is doing.**

**Please leave a review!**


	2. The Great Plains

**I have seen the only two reviews I have gotten so far, but I figured I wouldn't get much. Anyway I agree with what Guest said, and how I should try to avoid the same old Human that hates his race. If you hated your race then why not contemplate being a pony? That isn't happening in this story, it is way too overused and to be honest it makes no sense. Of all the species in Equestria the Human **_**had**_** to be a pony. I'm rambling… Anyway in this chapter he arrives in Equestria, please favourite and review!**

I had quite the odd dream, I was in my bed, and I was looking at the sun. Yet my eyes didn't hurt, realising this I immediately knew I was dreaming and tried to wake myself up. But I appeared to be paralysed. Panicking, my mind tried to conjure up ways to wake itself up, it tried yelling… Nope. It even went so far as to scare myself awake. But nothing worked. Eventually I awoke but my head was banging inside there. Looking over to my computer I noticed that I was on the Team Fortress 2 menu. I had completely forgotten my dream by now and I made my way to the game. But before I started a game on cp_dustbowl, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, being the paranoid type I assumed something was there and I spun around. There was nothing there. Sighing in relief I started my game.

"Right, Bradley. Remember, if no one plays the Medic. You have a crap team." I muttered to myself. I got quite annoyed when I discovered that _no one_ played the Medic. He was my favourite character. Sighing once again, I picked him and began playing.

After forty five minutes of non-stop playing, I got a bit bored and shut off my computer. I then leaned back into my chair and cracked my back. Satisfied I looked out of my window at the open desert. Wait WHAT!

"What. The. Fuck! Where's my street!" I asked out loud to no one in particular. Just as I observed the almost empty terrain, I noticed an assortment of what appeared to be… Tipis. Now I'm no expert on History but that usually means that there are either a group of odd people or Plains Indians. And even though I was completely astounded that my house has shifted from Wisconsin to Arizona, I still had some common sense. The Indians are nomadic, so it was likely they'd see me. So instead of waiting for them to discover me, I should go to them.

"_I should probably bring a weapon, in case they are hostile_…" I thought to myself as I went to my cabinet and brought out a balisong. I had learned a lot about these and they seem to be very dangerous weapons. I placed it into my pocket and put on a shirt. I was boiling outside so I put on my brightly coloured Manchester City shirt. I gained a small smile at the look of it because Manchester City had recently won the Premier League title.

As I opened the front door, I took out my house key and locked it. Man it sure was hot out here. It was at least 40 degrees centigrade and already I felt a beat of sweat trickle down my face. I began my venturing towards the Tipi's, it looked about half a mile away, that wasn't too far.

"I wonder if these guys will have any water, it's bloody hot out here!" I said to myself as I kept advancing towards the colony of Indians.

During the short trip, I noticed some buffalo. Not being the timid type I simply strolled past them, but what caught me off guard was how I could read their expressions perfectly, they had a look of anxiety and confusion. Which was strange as no one can read facial expressions of animals, at least I think not.

After a few more minutes of walking, I had made it to the Tipi site. It was quite large and there were many Tipis surrounding one large fire. I took this opportunity to call out for someone to answer.

"Uh… Hello? Anyone here?" I asked out loud. I heard some rustling sounds and some murmurs; perhaps they were figuring a way to confront me? Or… A way to attack! I quickly began to get anxious, I learnt in History class that Plains Indian's attacked with ambush and surprise. I would be sure to thank my memory later, for now though, I would quietly leave.

"Wait! Stop where you are, please!" A very deep and gruff voice yelled from behind a Tipi. Wait, the Indian spoke English… How the? Never mind. I cleared my throat and answered.

"Uh… Can you come out here for a sec? I need to sort of find out where I am." I requested.

I heard some other voices; they appeared to be having a discussion. Not being the patient type my breathing increased with every growing feeling of irritation. I began to feel around my pockets to find my balisong. Yup, it was still there.

"I shall come out, but you must promise not to be disturbed or scared." The deep voice called out, snapping me out of whatever kind of trance I seemed to be in.

"Alright then." I replied, and suddenly loud rustling sounds occurred and a very large… Buffalo appeared. I felt my spine shiver in fear as my mind put 2 and 2 together. This thing had spoken to me. I began to shiver, as my adrenaline began to course through my veins, readying to run away. The buffalo seemed to pick up on my fear and approached with a soft expression on its face. I immediately backed away.

"Look, do not be afraid. I am the tribes leader; Chief Thunderhooves. Our Medicine Buffalo predicted your arrival to the Great Plains and we _need_ you." The buffalo explained.

I hesitated, but replied. "No. No… I-I can't be some crappy predicted… Whatever. I am just a 16 year old who plays in Goal for Brownsville Soccer Team. Nothing more, nothing less." I responded, I felt quite proud of that little outburst of a response and calmed down slightly.

"The Medicine Buffalo was correct; you are quite big, aren't you?" A new voice came. It was a younger tribe… Thingy.

"Little Strongheart, I'm having a conversation, may you please leave?" Chief Thunderhooves ordered. The little buffalo scampered off to God knows where. "Sorry about that. Now- Where did you go?"

I had already ran away before he could finish that sentence. I am not helping a bunch of talking buffalo.

**(A/N): Well, there is another chapter finished! Please enjoy it! And I know this one came out quicker than usual. But don't get used to it. Once again, please leave a review!**


	3. Incoming Dangers

I slammed the door shut, not daring to open it. I proceeded to lock every bolt I had and barricade the windows. There are talking animals out there! I must be going insane. I run to the back door and lock every possible lock I have, just in case they try to come in through the back. I then run to my cellar door and open it. The sudden coolness of the room makes me shiver but I venture down nonetheless. I go to a cabinet and grab my Air Rifle. It may not kill anything, but it hurts like heck.

"This should hold them off. For now at least." I mutter to myself as I dash upstairs and go to my bedroom door; I open it and slam it behind me. Looking around I see my computer is still running Team Fortress 2. This catches me by surprise because there definitely should be no internet in the middle of a desert plain. Shrugging it off I go to my landline phone and call 911. There is a ring.

"Hello 911, state your emergency." A female voice says down the operator.

"Hello? I think I may be going insane." I exclaim down the phone.

"Insane? Well, how do you know?" She asks me.

"My mind is making me think that my house is in the middle of a desert and there are talking buffalo, that's how!" I explain.

There is a silence, but she replies, "What's your address?"

"Uh… 28 Brixton Drive." I tell the officer.

I hear the sound of scribbling so she must be writing it down, "Okay, I'm going to track your address on the computer, okay?" She explains to me.

"O-Okay, but hurry… Please."

"I will hun…" She says with a comforting voice. This momentarily calms me down. "Hmm… It says that there is no 28 Brixton Drive, only 27 and 29."

My heart sinks. So I mustn't be insane… "Oh, alright. I'll try to sort that out… I'll call later, okay?"

"Alright hun, take care now."

"Bye…" I mutter as I put the phone down. So it looks like I'm not crazy, that's good. Isn't it? It seems those buffalo do exist… "Oh jeez, oh man!" I yell with my arms around the base of my neck. If I;m not crazy now, I definitely will be shortly.

**Chief Thunderhooves POV **

I sighed as I watched the human run away. I couldn't blame him, seeing an entirely new race of sentient buffalo will do that to someone. I just hope he's okay. Looking around my tribe I see faces on confusion as to what they just saw. To my left, I see Little Strongheart approach again.

"Did he leave?" She asks me.

I sigh once again, "I'm afraid so, he's just… Confused right now, but don't worry, he'll come back." I half-lie to her. I actually have no clue if he does or he doesn't. I can't force him, that wouldn't be very ethical of me.

"Chief, the Medicine Buffalo wishes to speak to you." I hear a voice behind me announce.

"Oh, alright." I answer.

As I enter the Medicine Buffalo's tipi, I see that he is writing something. Perhaps he has prophesized once again. I clear my throat.

The Medicine Buffalo looks up, "Ah, Chief. I have some bad news to tell you." He says. My heart sinks slightly. More bad news? First the human runs off, now this?

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well, it seems that the Gods have informed me that Pony settlers and planning to set up reservations for us. This will take away our nomadic lifestyle and effectively ruin our culture. We are arranging talks but for now, they are threatening violence." The Medicine Buffalo explains. Oh dear.

He continues, "This is why we need that human, the Gods have sent him here to protect us!" He warns.

"But, he is too young! He will have way too much pressure for someone of his age!" I tell him.

The Medicine Buffalo closes his eyes, "If we don't gain his trust, the ponies will take him. They will use propaganda to make him turn against us and he _will_ destroy us if that does happen."

I sigh for the third time today, "Very well, I will try to talk to him as soon as I can." I walk out of the tipi and head towards the humans building.

**Bradley's POV**

I lay in my bed, dozing off to sleep. The thoughts of what happened today seem to slip out of my mind as my brain begins to create a dream for me.

_I'm playing soccer, and I am in goal. But there is something VERY wrong with this situation. I am not playing with my team or even people for that matter. I seem to be playing with small four legged creatures; they have possibly the biggest eyes ever. One in particular gets the ball and strikes it towards my goal and I dive outwards to save it. My fingertips just about get to it and it tips over the bar. After I save it, I receive plenty of praise from the creatures. I my mind I am freaking out but my body seem okay with it. _

"_Great save, Brad!" A creature says, it has a female voice. This weirds me out even further because now I appear to playing a unisex game of soccer. The creature that praises me is coloured cyan and has a rainbow hairdo. _

"_Thanks, Rainbow." I say to her. Wait WHAT! My brain suddenly gains consciousness and-_

"AGH!" I yell as I awake. I am in cold sweat and seem to be on the floor. "That was the creepiest dream I have ever had in my entire life." I announce to myself.

Suddenly I hear knocking on my door, and my ears pick up a voice.

"Hello? It's me, Chief Thunderhooves. I'm here to talk."

Oh… Crap.

**(A/N): I think this chapter is slightly longer, but I can't be sure. Anywho, please pop a review below and tell me what I think! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Fight or Flight

**Welcome back to another chapter of MLS: SiM! I would like to thank the current reviewers. Yes, you too Riflemen (McKenzie). Anywho, please enjoy this chapter!**

My heart rate began to rise above normal levels, one of those talking buffalo were outside. Cold sweat began to make its way down my face as my mind tried to conjure up some possible way to escape. Another knock and request to speak. Perhaps I should jump out of the window? No, he'd see me and I'd probably get hurt. Should I speak to him? Perhaps, he seems to be asking to talk, not demanding. Yeah, I'll speak to him.

"Uh, what do you want to talk about?" I called out from the stairs. I heard a sigh behind the door.

"I need to take you back to the tribe and discuss things with you." He replied. That wasn't enough.

"Discuss _what_." I demanded with a sterner tone to my voice.

After a few moments, he replied, "I need to discuss with you, about upcoming events. There are a species called 'ponies', these ponies have been taking our land for decades, and our nomadic lifestyle will sure to fail if we do not have you with us." He explained.

"_He's a bit forward, isn't he?_" I thought. "That sounds fair enough, but why _me_. I am very certain that there are another 2 billion humans that can be of much more use to you than me, I play soccer. I don't fight. And if I was to… Well it's rare, I'll tell you that much." I replied.

"I know you may be thinking this, and so did a lot of us. But you specifically have something inside you. Something that can be unleashed if ever needed." He said with a new tone of voice, as if this was some kind of movie.

I was quite bedazzled, "And what would that be?" I inquired.

"Instinct, Bradley." He knew my name… "You're instinct called 'Fight of Flight' is outmatching every human in existence. If we can unlock that, we may stand a chance again the pony invaders that will soon arrive."

I stood there for a moment, I knew what Fight or Flight is, when a human is in enough stress or danger, they will get an incredible adrenaline boost. This will enhance a human's strength to that which can lift 4 tonnes, but will cost them their muscle. That is the Fight part. The Flight part causes a human to run faster than a race horse, and lasts for 4 minutes. After this, the human will face a massive feeling of exhaustion.

I went down the stairs and opened the door; there stood the massive buffalo chief. I nodded to him. "I'm not too sure I want to do this, but if something is threatening you, I guess I can help. You lot have been nice so far…" I saw a big smile come across Chief Thunderhooves face.

"Fantastic! Will you follow?" He asked, I paused. "_I could use a weapon to show them._" I thought.

"Eh, one second. I'm gonna go get something." I told him as I dashed downstairs to the gun cabinet, originally owned by my father, who was a Clay Pigeon specialist. I picked out a double barrelled shotgun and went back upstairs. Chief Thunderhooves looked confused.

"What's that? Some sort of stick?" He inquired, I smirked.

"Nope, it's a gun. Back home I would have used this for sport, but I guess I can use it for other reasons, considering the circumstance." I explained, Thunderhooves nodded and we set off to the tribe.

**In Canterlot Castle…**

Princess Celestia paced back and forth in her throne room. The human had sided with the buffalo! This was not good, not good at all.

"If we don't get that human, then the buffalo could invade _us_!" Princess Celestia exclaimed. She had been trying to take the buffalo land for decades, reservation after reservation it had began to work. But Princess Celestia had not precisely got the co ordinates for the human and had accidentally placed him in buffalo territory!

Princess Luna, the goddess of the night walked into the throne room with a look of concern showing, along with fatigue. She should be in bed right now.

"Sister, what be the matter with thou?" She inquired; Princess Celestia turned and masked her worried face with a look of relaxation.

"Oh, I'm fine sister. Nothing to worry about, just a tad jumpy today, that's all," She responded with a false smile showing. Luna's sleepy mind didn't bother spotting that and she simply nodded and went back to bed, where she would rest and lift the moon.

Princess Celestia went back to pacing.

**In Ponyville…**

Rainbow Dash was flying through the sky, her well trained wings keeping her up as she zoomed through clouds, causing them to disperse into smaller clouds. Yes, this was a simple life for her, but she loved it. And she would not change it for the world.

Eventually, Rainbow Dash got bored and placed herself onto a cloud. Where she observed the town, everyone seemed busy, so playing with her friends was out of the question. Suddenly a though sprang into her mind, what if she visited Little Strongheart! She never seemed busy, and it was quite far away, so she could get some exercise doing it. Agreeing with herself, she dashed off (No pun intended, unless you want there to be) to the Appleoosan Desert in search of her.

**My most sincere of apologies for how short it is, I am facing writers block and I could use some ideas of what to do next. If you have an idea, please send it to me through a review as I could do with some inspiration. Please review and have a nice day/night!**


	5. Answers

**Sorry if you thought a new chapter had come out, but it isn't finished yet. I am here to answer a few questions and discuss a few things.**

**Firstly I'll answer the questions.**

**Wolfgirl811**** – No, I am afraid that the Diamond Dogs will not be contributing or appearing this story. Simply because I would have no idea what to do with them. They're basically a bunch of anthropomorphic canines with a diamond fetish. So yeah, I apologise for that.**

**Guest**** – The buffalo and The Equestrian Government are at war because I found it appropriate. In 1860-1890 the US and the Plains Indians were at each others' throats. And I feel that Equestria is at that time period; they have steam trains, old musical players and generally things we would find outdated. **

**Guest (Most recent)**** - Fight or Flight is a natural thing. Humans can't fly because of it. But we are capable of doing those that I stated in the previous chapter. Thanks for reviewing anyway.**

**Riflemen & Cpl. McKenzie ****– I think this guy might be schizophrenic or something. Either way I thank you for your support.**

**A big thank you to ShiningShadow1965, for reviewing ALL of my chapters, along with 'Soldiers Last Stand'. It's good to know that someone can be so devoted to a story.**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow, if not… SORREH!**

**~Rather Smug way of showing indentity.**


	6. Friends?

**Hi guys! I am back! I faced multiple problems throughout the time I was gone. I lost my Microsoft Office, I manage a low league team... It really left me with little time to myself. But, that is my fault and I am sorry. Special thanks to Najee for including my OC into his kick ass (I think that's the word) story! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :D**

I had sorted things out with the Buffalo tribespeople. I would try to talk the ponies out of the take-over, and hopefully end it peacefully. If not, then I would do what I could to prevent this invasion. I must admit, I was pretty nervous. It isn't every day that you learn you are something special. (Why does that sound cliche?) I had left the camp, but not before being asked about my weapon.

"So, are you gonna tell us?" One male buffalo asked me.

"I suppose," I aswered, sitting down. "This," I gestured to the firearm, "Is a gun, a double barreled shotgun, to be precise. It is used for self defence, sports and," I paused for some false dramatic effect, "...Hunting"

That seemed to gather a few gasps, which made no sense considering they too must hunt to survive, right? Oh wait... They're buffalo...

"You kill animals?" A younger buffalo inquired.

I cleared my throat, "_I _don't, it was a family ornament. Seeing as it was made in 1870. But it is the only fire arm I have, and I don't complete trust you lot yet." I explained to them.

They seemed a tad disappointed that I still couldn't claim their trust, but why? I mean, I suddenly appear in a world filled with sand, tipi's and talking _buffalo_. Now I may be weird, but that doesn't seem to be a very nice thing to wake up to.

"But we will gain your trust, eventually. Right?" Cheif Thunderhooves asked me. I shrugged, not exactly knowing whether I would or not.

"Well..." I struggled for a coherent explaination. "...I suppose so, but I ain't _exactly_ easy to befriend. I think I only had 3 proper friends back home."

They simply nodded back, much to my relief. Bloody hell it was getting hot.

"Anyway," I started, "I'm gonna go."

They all waved and said their goodbyes, which was nice. So nice, that it brought a smile to my face. These were very docile people, and if they keep it up, I might be their friends.

_Might_.

**Rainbow Dash POV **

As I soared through the sky, I did some cool twists and some awesome turns. Being the awesome filly I am. I had reached the Appleoosan desert, due to me being so fast. But the heat was getting to me a bit and I began to slow my speed down a notch. Not like it mattered, I had already reached the camp. It was in a different location than last time, but I learned that they were... What was the word? _Nomadic_, that was it. Anyway, I landed gently on the rough ground and approached the camp, waving at a few familiar faces along the way.

After a few minutes of searching and asking for directions, I had found the hut that Little Stongheart belonged in.

Opening the flap, I called out "Hello?"

"Rainbow? Is that you?" I hear Little Strongheart's reply.

I smile, "Yep!"

She returned the smile, "What brings you here? Don't you usually go and see... Something-Light Sparkle?" She inquired.

I chuckled, "It's _Twilight_, and I came because I wanted to see you_._ Because we haven't spoken in like, forever!"

"Oh! Well I that was nice of you." She tells me.

I waved her off, "Ah, it was nothin'." I turn to her, "So, anything cool happen while I was gone?" I asked.

She thinks for a moment, "Actually, yeah! We met another being today!"

Well, that got my attention. "Really? A new species? And you _met_ it?" She nodded, "As in, talking to it?" She nodded again. "Wow. Where is it?"

She beckons me over, "Follow me! I'll take you to his home!"

During the walk, I mentally face hoofed as I had failed to notice the large, weird looking house. The thing stuck out like a sore hoof for crying out loud! But what really got to me was _why_ a house like this would be in the middle of the desert. Besides a few plants, there is no life here. And even the plants were half dead. As we reached the door, she knocked on it. For Celestia sake, even the door was weird!

"Just a minute!" I hear a deep, clearly male voice call out. Well, it might be a species of Pony the buffalo haven't seen.

The door opens. And there stands a... Creature.

**Well, that wraps up another chap-**

_***Punch* NO!**_

**What!? Oh... Fine!**

**Princess Celestia's room...**

It was growing dark, and even Princesses need sleep. Celestia took of her clothing, golden armour and all, and layed in bed. She thought about the human for a while.

'_I should send the Elements of Harmony there to capture him. Then, we should be nice to him, make him feel at home. Perhaps he can show us his beloved sport. Then, we lure him into dropping his guard and I will personally see to it that he is on our side._' Celestia thought over in her head as she layed her head in a comfortable spot, and went to sleep.

**Much italic abuse later, I am done! Please enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW. I am not motivated enough to continue.**


	7. Meeting Rainbow Dash

**Well, here we have another chapter! But I have a problem; I am not getting enough reviews to this story, my other one gets FAR much more. So if you are reading this story, if you have an account or not, please leave me a review, thanks.**

I stood there, face to face with that _thing _I saw in my dream... Everything was identical except the one in my dream was wearing a kit of some sorts. I began palpitating, sweating and shaking... '_This can't be real, it can't!_' I shouted in my head. Not knowing what to do, I slammed the door shut, locked it and sat on the floor, leaning on the door with my head in my hands.

**Just outside his house... (Rainbow Dash POV)**

"Bradley, _Bradley!_" Little Strongheart called out, knocking on the door repeatedly. With no reply. Was it my fault? Did I scare that guy? There was nothing wrong with him... He just went wide eyed and slammed the door shut.

"Um, Stongheart? I don't think that's gonna work..." I told her, she passed a glance and me and looked down to the desert floor, sighing.

"He was real nice, too." She started, "What did we do wrong?"

To be honest I had no clue myself, "Uh, I don't really know. Maybe it was me?"

Little Strongheart suddenly brightened up a tad, "Hey, yeah! Maybe I just need to introduce you! He will warm up to you, don't worry." A gained a small smile, I like making new friends.

"I hope so." I reply to her.

**Bradley POV**

Why wont they just go away? I don't want to see that _thing_ near me! Wait... Why am I overreacting? To be fair it looked adorable, with it's big eyes and such. Perhaps i'm just a poof. Either way, I'm keeping my eye on it, whether Little Strongheart likes it or not.

"Come on Bradley, come out! Please!" I hear Little Strongheart repeat. I sigh deeply and get up. Not being one to open up too quickly, I grab the antique shotgun and unlock the door. And I open it.

There it was, the rainbow haired thing I saw in my dreams, I think it was female. Exactly the same, but she had a... Smile? Well now she looks even more adorable, but I hold it in like a man.

"Look," I spit, not opening up in anyway whatsoever, "I don't know _what _you are, or what you _want_, but I don't want you here, got that?" I tell her, pointing the barrel of the shotgun at her. Little Strongheart looks horrified. Oh yeah, she knows what it is... Shit...

"No! Don't shoot Bradley!" She exclaims to me, I pass a glance in her direction. Yep, she is scared. So does the rainbow thing, but she is doing a good job of hiding it. Good on her.

"W-What is that? What did I do wrong?" The rainbow thing asks me. My mind has a discussion with itself.

'_Come on Brad, look at her! You can't shoot something so innocent!_'

Why not? For all I know she could be pretending, then kill me when I am not looking!

'_You are twice the size of her, if anything, you could kill her. In a single punch..._'

Oh you, stop stroking my ego. *Ahem* Anyway, as adorable as she is, I ain't trusting her.

'_So you wont shoot her?_'

Nope. But I am not enjoying her company.

'_You miserable bastard._'

Yep.

After my incredibly intelligent discussion between my left and right side of my brain, I lower my shotgun to my waist but keep my stern glare on her. She loosens a tad, and stands straight again.

Strongheart looks happy again, "Oh thank heavens you put the shotgun down! I was about to tell her to run..."

The rainbow creature looks confused now, "What _is _that thing? It looks like a pipe." A pipe? I didn't know they had pot here... Wait, oh! The drain pipe sort of pipe... Sometimes I am a right idiot...

"Um," I begin, "It's a shotgun, like Strongheart said. It fires large clumps of shrapnel at many miles a second. If I was to shoot, you would have no head." I mentally cringe at the thought, imagine how much cleaning liquid I would need!

Her eyes widen at the thought, "Oh..." She mutters. Aww! So adorable.

I smile at her, "I wont shoot though, to be fair you haven't done anything wrong... Yet." I say the last part a lot more quieter.

She smiles back, "Well i'm happy that's out of the way," She holds out her appendage, I still have no idea what she is, "I'm Rainbow Dash, future Wonderbolt and fastest flier in Equestria!" Wait... Equestria? Equestria... Equestrian... Equine! She's a horse of some sort!

"Well Rainbow Dash," I awkwardly grasp what appears to be her hoof, "I am Bradley Weiss, first choice goalkeeper for England Under 18's." I tell her, she looks entruiged.

"What's a goalkeeper? And what the hay is England?" She inquires. I smile at her version of profanities.

"Well," I begin, "A goalkeeper is the main shot stopping player in football. And I guess you don't know what football is so i'll explain that later. England is a constituent country that resides in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I _was _in the United States of America, which too is a country and calls football 'soccer', but something caused me to zap over here..." I explain to her, strangely not stuttering once.

She took her time taking it all in, "So I guess football is a sport? It sounds fun!" She exclaims a little too excitedly to be real. I mean, come on. Who gets _that _excited over a named sport? Anyway, I gave Strongheart a pat on the head and thanked her for bringing her round.

"Oh," She blushes at the praise, "It was nothing... She was nice enough to come here all the way from Ponyville."

"Ponyville?" I question, "Sounds a tad generic, considering you are an Equine and all."

She impossibly shrugs, "True, but nopony minds." Wait, noPONY? She means no ONE, right? Whatever... Suddenly Rainbow Dash brightens up, "Hey, do you wanna come to Ponyville with me? It isn't too far away!" She suggests.

"I dunno..." I tell her, "I can see miles out from my upstairs window and all I see is desert plains."

"I promise it isn't far away! Here," She turns away from me, "Hop on my back, I can fly you there!"

I look at her as if she had three heads, "Um, Rainbow Dash, I am twice the size of you, how on Earth are you gonna carry me?"

She looks at me like i'm stupid, "I am sure I can your weight, you look pretty light."

"Well..." I say awkwardly, "...I guess..." I position myself over her back and she tries to fly off, but no avail, I am too heavy.

"Darn," She says, panting, "You really are heavy, aren't you?"

I look rather smug at this point, "Told you."

Suddenly an immense light surrounds me, I get off Rainbow and look around myself, panicking. "What the fuck? What's going on?!"

Little Strongheart looks scared, "I-I don't know!"

Suddenly I feel weightless, and I black out.

**How many times has he blacked out? Seriously, I need to stop doing that... Anyway, PLEASE review. :D**


	8. Discussions

**Well then, ladies and mentlegen! We have another chapter of My Little Soccer! And wolf girl811, you do not have to apologise! :D**

_**5 Minutes before Bradley was unconscious**_

Twilight and her friends, barring Rainbow Dash, all bowed to the Princess of the sun. She simply nodded her head and observed them all. She realised that the Element of Loyalty wasn't there, and was informed pre-journey that she had gone to Appleoosa. This was not good, as she could ruin everything. She had actually forgotten that Rainbow Dash still had contact with the buffalo after the Elements of Harmony bonded with them. And worse of all, made friends with the Appleoosans! Her face resembled calmness. But in her acient mind, she was troubled.

"Rise, my little ponies. For I have a task for you. I need your full support for this, and I need for you to keep calm and do everything I say." Celestia explained.

Twilight felt incredibly nervous. Princess Celestia had never sounded so serious in Twilight's life! It was like their lives were on the line or something equally bad. How could Princess Celestia look so calm with such a tense voice? It suprised Twilight every time she did it.

"What is it, Princess?" Twilight inquired to the sun goddess.

"I am sending a creature to Ponyville, you must gain his trust. He is a very powerful weapon and we desperatly need a certain job off him." Celestia told the 5 ponies.

Twilight looked rather confused, her questioning side coming out. "But that sounds like he is simply being used. I thought it was wrong to use ponies... Or whatever _he _is." Before Celestia could answer, she kept asking more. "And did you say a new creature?-"

"Twilight."

"I mean that sounds fascinating! Can I run tests on him?"

"Yes but I need-"

"And do you think we can be friends with him, other than simply gain his trust?"

"Twilight, I-" Celestia expected to be interrupted, but there was no interruption, Celestia looked down to see her with a sweet little smile. "Well... I guess you can. But don't get too attached, he will be gone before you know it."

Twilight looked down sadly.

AppleJack took off her hat in respect to the Princess, "Celestia, with all due respect, why don't you use your magic on this enemy you want away?"

Princess Celestia sighed, not noting how AppleJack on called her by 'Celestia', "I'm afraid that buffalo are immune to magic, and-"

"Woah woah woah, wait." Pinkie started, "Did you say _buffalo_? As in the friends we made merely weeks ago?"

Celestia quickly thought up a lie, "I am afraid so, they have been threatening violence against us. They want more land from us, and admittedly I have submitted to them a few times." Celestia then falsely drooped her ears in false sadness. Twilight looked sorry for the Princess, along with Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy. But AppleJack could tell a liar, and Celestia was one of them.

"Uh... Princess? I know this is a lot to ask of you, but can I speak to you," Her voice gained an unnoticed sourness, "In private?"

The sun goddess gave a fake smile, "Why of course. Do you ponies mind?" She asked them.

"Oh, not at all dear, we'll just go outside." Rarity replied. As soon as Twilight shut the door, AppleJack glared at her.

Celestia gave her a warm smile, "Now, my little pony, what is it you-"

"Don't give me that nice stuff!" AppleJack snapped at her, "Ah now you're up to somethin'! I could easily tell you were lyin'!"

Princess raised an eyebrow, hoping she would buy what she would say, "I don't know what you are talking about, AppleJack. I understand you are the Element of Honesty, but you must understand when I say I was telling the truth. And I would watch your tone around me, young filly." Celestia warned.

"Ah'm not givin' in to your scare tactics, Princess! Now ah want the truth, all of it!" AppleJack demanded to the sun goddess.

"AppleJack just _forget _about it." Celestia said, clearly gesturing to the word 'forget'. Suddenly she arched over and pointed her horn at AppleJack, then shot out a bolt which caused her eyes to take up a swirling pattern.

"Now, AppleJack." Celestia said, almost cooed. "You are going to forget all about this little conversation we had, and an accusation of me lying. You are going to help gain his trust and you will do as I say."

AppleJack then dropped to the floor and opened her eyes, which were now back to normal. She then rubbed her head and groaned, clearly shaken up.

"Oh, AppleJack!" Celestia said, clearly hiding the venom that wanted to come out, "You fell! Are you okay?"

AppleJack simply shook her head intensely and turned to Celestia, blinking a few times. "Oh, Princess! Ah'm just fine!" AppleJack said happily, following off with a smile.

"Good! Now, your friends are waiting for you outside, you should go discuss the arrival of the creature we need to gain the trust of." Celestia explained.

The orange earth pony suddenly lit up, "Oh yeah!" And trotted out of the door. Celestia smiled.

**Sorry for the shortness of this, but I wanted to get it out of the way. Anyway, please review! I am still not getting enough. It's quite demoralizing to be honest.**

**And then I got Slenderized by the Slenderman.**


	9. Hostilities

**Here is another one, quick eh? Heads up, it's Bradley's point of view until it says it has changed.**

I was falling through what appeared to be a vortex. It had many different colours swirling around, but they weren't flourescent like a rainbow, but more like darker tones of colour. I did not feel weightless, but that didn't mean I felt normal. I was _very _scared. Should someone my age experience this sort of treatment? First I see a bunch of talking buffalo, and if that was not disturbing to my mind already, well... They needed me as some kind of weapon. I was being used like a pawn, now you may think I was simply jumping to conclusions, but I later learned that a race of sentient being called 'ponies' (Dash was one, too) also wanted me as a weapon. So you can imagine I was not very amused at all this.

After many minutes of the free falling sensation, my vision, peripheral and all, was nearly blinded by a white light, similar to the one that envelopped me earlier, when I was with Little Strongheart and Rainbow Dash. Anyway, I had to shut my eyes in order not to be blinded. And then I felt... ground! Oh yes! I hit ground! There's mud, grass and... Wait, grass? Mud? Where is the sand?

I opened my eyes to see what I was feeling, it _was_ grass. Which meant I was very far away from my house. I eventually looked up to see... More houses? Except these houses looked very weird... They looked like they were from the medieval eras. With their hay roofs and such and so forth.

"Uh... Where the hell am I?" I muttered out loud to myself.

"Ponyville, darling." I heard a voice say, I quickly snap my head to the direction of the sound. It was another one of those damned ponies! I backed away, but still I had managed to fail to notice the other 4 surrounding her. Oh... Wait... Yes I did.

"AGH!" I yell as I stand up straight, not bothering to notice I tower over them, and I bolt it out of there. But then I suddenly held in place. I notice a purple glow surrounding me.

"What are you running for?" I hear a young, female voice inquire. Clearly to me. I would turn to her, but my head is kept straight forward. I try to thrash about, but everytime I do, something pushes even harder to keep my still. I hear the young voice grunt.

"Get the fuck off of me! What is this shit?! Help!" I begin panicking, primal fears taking over. The instinctive fear of being trapped. That was strike one.

"Now what yer language! There are foals around here, y'know!" I hear a southern voice scold at me.

"Shut the fuck up! Let me go!" I respond. None to kindly, but then again I was being held against my will.

I was suddenly turned around and met with a gaze by an orange 'pony'. She seemed to be glaring at me with some angry expression on her face.

"What did you say to me?" She asks with venom in her voice.

"Girls?"

Feeling threatened, I retailated "I told you to _shut the fuck up_!"

"Girls...?"

Two hooves landed on my chest, as if it was some poor effort to hurt me. "I would watch yer language around me, boy."

"Girls!"

Now she is threatening me with violence! That does it. I unexpectedly push against the pull force from the purple glow and tear it apart. I then grab the orange bastard and lift her up with ease. She suddenly doesn't look so angry now...

"You got something to say?" I dare her. She looks quite scared at the moment. Which surprises me. Because i've never been in a fight before... And I count this situation as one. So I must be doing well, right?

Three of the other ponies begin to look hostile. Well... I fucked up. Not being stupid enought to try and take on 4 equines at once, I drop the orange one and run off. Not daring to turn round. Like in Slender. Damn that game was scary.

"GIRLS!" I hear a voice yell. I turn around to see a yellow pony keeping back the other 4. Well, she's in my good books. Using this as an advantage, I run off to... Anywhere but with them bunch of twats.

**3rd person point of view...**

Fluttershy stops the 4 charging ponies with unknown strength. The four look at her with surprised eyes.

"Fluttershy, we need to get that beast! It tried to hurt AppleJack!" Twilight exclaims to the butter yellow pegasus.

"_He _didn't do anything, he was clearly in ditress after you held him against his will!" Fluttershy exclaims back, she got very defensive when another living creature's life was on the line, she then points at AppleJack, "You then tried to fight him, not even thinking that he might be in some distress!"

AppleJack stutters, "B-But he-"

"No buts!" Fluttershy retorts, "That creature, that sentient, misunderstood creature was the thing we had to gain the trust of. But instead, you have done a greater job of driving him away! Fluttershy gave them a mixed look of disappointment and anger. A look that was rare for her.

"Well done, Fluttershy." A new voice praises, "You have done excellently in lecturing the other four ponies." That voice belonged to Princess Celestia, who was watching from afar to see it all happen. "You were right, that creature was the one who required our trust."

Twilight suddenly looked up at her mentor, "We're sorry Princess, we overreacted." She looked down at her hooves in shame.

"Don't tell that to me," Princess Celestia responds, "Tell that to him."

**Bradley's point of view...**

I wandered through the town, recieving weird looks from the village's inhabitance. Ah, fuck them, what do they know? Ignoring the whispering I obviously knew was about me, I kept on going.

Eventually I made it to a field, where there were a few picnics being set up in the distance. Wait... is that a _soccer game_ I see? I walked in the direction of the small stadium, which looked to hold around 100 ponies. I was hoping they would let me play, seeing as I saw different species participating.

I made it to the stadium, where I saw what looked to be a team made up of 3 griffins (thank you history books), a small dragon, who looked to be very young. I was surprised I hadn't fainted from the mythical diversity, but then again, I wasn't being stared at. Anyway, there was 3 griffins, a dragon, a weird anthropomorphic canine and a bunch of ponies. Making up the starting eleven. But I noticed there was no substitutes, and it was half time.

"Okay team, I-" The coach looked around to see me, and raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you, sir?" He asked me.

I brightened up, I was being recognised another being, not a freak! "Oh, um, I noticed you had no substitutes and I was wondering-"

"You wanna play?" He asked me, almost sounding desperate. I nodded, and he smiled, "Great! So," He revealed a paper out of nowhere, "Sign here and here, and you will receive your cash payment after the game."

"Cash? Nice!" I said to the coach, he popped a bib on me that said 'CF', meaning Centre Forward. Damn... I hate striker...

Anyway, the whistle blew, and I made my way to my position. Beside me, there was that small purple dragon. I nodded to him, he nodded back.

"Hey there, wow you are huge!" The dragon exclaimed, he sounded quite young, but with that size, it was expected. "You got a name?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's Bradley. You?" I responded.

"Spike." The second whistle blew, "Alright, here we go."

And then the game started.

**Well here is another short. I should be continuing Soldiers Last Stand. Anyway, I want to reccomend a story that isn't getting enough reviews. It is fantastic. 'Visitor from Erath' (Which I think means Earth?) and it is made by Thumper12.7, so go check it out!**


	10. The Beautiful Game

**My apologies for the stupendous amount of time I have been procrastinating for. Here is your long awaited chapter, my non-existent readers.**

Well, that had to be the worst game of football/soccer I've ever participated in. The ball was not pumped up very well, I scored countless times due to awful defending, so did we. No effort was placed into even intercepting the ball. Overall; a Sunday League team would have performed better. Blindfolded.

The full time whistle went and we all went to the coach/manager. The final score ended 10-6, to us. He looked pretty happy with the full time result, but we conceded _six _times. Not a good result in my opinion.

"Well done, team! Especially you, Bradley!" The manager praised us. The others looked extremely proud of this, but not me. The coach clearly saw. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, there is." I started, "That had to be the most pathetic excuse of a game i'd ever seen. I'm awfully sorry if I sound like a twat but there was no formation, effort or teamwork. I think it was only me and the anthro-canine who actually passed the ball to someone."

The manager sighed, "Yeah, well. That's bad funding for you. I don't get paid for this, I just do it to pass the time."

"To pass the time? You mean, I could manage?" I inquired.

He shrugged, "I suppose, but you got to talk to the chairman first."

I nodded, and took my bib off. Completely forgetting the earlier occurances with the ponies, I wandered off. I also forgot the cash sum post game... Ah well.

I observed the surroundings; it was very well kept. There was very green grass, trees, flowers and many other vegitation. They must really care for the environment, unlike us humans. But even though they take care of wildlife here, I still prefer humans. I look down, slightly depressed, I want to go home so bad.

"Brad! Hey, Brad!" I hear a familiar tomboyish voice call out in the distance behind me. I turn around to see Rainbow Dash! I was smiling, but she looked incredibly panicked.

"Hey Rainbow!" I call back, she seems to be gesturing something... Why isn't she slowing down?

***SMACK***

Rainbow Dash slams into me, full force. Luckily, she is light and I basically stand up still, stumbling back a bit. Rainbow Dash then comically slides down my and droops to the floor with a dizzy look.

"Gosh, Dash. Are you okay?" I inquire to the rainbow maned pegasus.

She shakes her head violently and looks up to me, "Thanks to you, yeah. How come you didn't fall down?" She asks me, getting up and shaking herself off.

"I've had shots taken at me that were harder, I guess it's training." I reply, she nods.

"Wow, you must be really strong then!" Rainbow Dash exclaims.

I smile a tad, "Heh, I wouldn't say that... But thanks nonetheless."

She smiles back, adorably. "So, what do you train for to make you so big?" She asks me. God she is curious.

"Well," I start, "It's a sport that, where I come from, is called football. Where I currently reside it's called soccer. It is a semi-contact sport that involves twenty two players, eleven a side for each team. The objective is to score as many goals as possible, and prevent from conceding any. It's quite a simple sport to understand but requires skill to play."

She seems to have taken it all in. "Is that all?" She inquires, flying to my eye level.

"Uh... No actually. There are certain people who play out certain roles in the game. First there are strikers, their main objective is to score the goals. There are centre forwards, who feed the ball along to the strikers... Uh... There are midfielders, who contain the position between the strikers and goal. There are central defensive midfielders, who contain the back of the middle line up. There are defenders, the _very_ strong ones, who keep out the players from going through on goal, and there is what I am... The goalkeeper." I explain slowly.

"Okay, what does a goalkeeper do?" Rainbow Dash asks me.

"I- Well Goalkeepers prevent the strikers from scoring. We have to excersize our upper bodies vigorously to keep out powerful strikes."

"Oh... Sounds pretty awesome! But those player... Type... Thingies didn't sound like something i'd do." She responds.

"Oh," I start, "Well, what do you like to do?"

"Fly! I love going super fast!" She exclaims excitedly.

"You sound like a pefect winger then." I said to the small pegasus, smiling at her enthusiasm. She smiles back. Suddenly we hear the sound of someone calling Rainbow Dash's name, I look to her, but she seems to be observing something in the distance.

"Uh... Rainbow?" I say, she turns to me.

"Yeah?" She responds.

I look up, hearing the call again, then look back at her, "You do realise someone is calling you, right?"

Rainbow Dash looks around for a moment, then turns to me with an eyebrow raised, "Uh... I don't hear anything. By the way, it's some_pony_, not someone." She tells me.

"Well that's all well and good, but I ain't no pony- I swear someone is calling for you." I interrupt myself, looking around once again, I see five ponies... The ones who started on me earlier. I groan in annoyance.

"What's up?" Dash inquires, noticing my sudden change of attitude.

"It's those tit head's again. Some bloody ponies tried to restrain me, so I got away. A part from the yellow one, their a complete bunch of twats..." I told her, she laughed at my choice of words.

"Tit head? That's a funny word!" She exclaims. A smile a tad.

"Either way, here they come... Tossers..." I mutter as I sit down on the conveniently placed tree. Rainbow strangely felt comfortable enough around me to go so far as to sit next to me. She clearly noticed how bugged out I was.

"What?" She asks.

"I didn't think you were comfortable enough around me to sit next to me..." I reply.

"Huh? We're friends, aren't we?" She inquires.

I raise an eyebrow, "What? If that were true then that'd be the quickest I've ever gained a friend. Usually it takes a while for me to get friends." I tell her,

"Oh, well-"

"RAINBOW DASH!" A female voice yells out. We turn around to see the five ponies i'd mentioned earlier.

Rainbow Dash seems to show some recognition in her eyes, "Oh, _those_ five ponies? They're my friends!" She explains to me.

"Friends?! Geez man, the coincidence is strong with this one."

Eventually the five ponies (Rarity, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Twilight and Pinkie Pie) arrive, panting from running.

"I should _not_ be running!" Rarity exclaims in her posh voice, "It is not good for my mane!"

"Yeah, yeah, Rarity. We get it." Applejack replies. Getting a glare from Rarity.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight calls to Rainbow Dash, to which Dash turns to her.

"Hey Twilight." She responds calmly.

"Do you know this thing?" Twilight asks, clearly finding it okay to call me out as a 'thing'.

"Oi! Fuck off!" I yell to her, angry at the derogatory thing she called me. Her eyes widen at a mixture of what she said, and what I said.

"Oh my gosh! My apologies! You are most definitely _not _a thing!" She replies rather fast. I don't say anything, but keep a glare fixed on her. Yeah, I dont like being insulted.

Rainbow Dash thankfully break the awkward silence, "So... Yeah, I know him from the desert earlier. Why, is something wrong?" She asks.

"Uh, no. We came here to speak to..." She doesn't know my name.

"Bradley." I speak through gritted teeth.

"Bradley, yes!" She starts, "Anyway, I'd like to personally apologise for how we acted. We- I mean... _I_ should have known that restraining you with magic would have caused you to be distressed and scared-"

"I wasn't scared. I was pissed off." I reply.

"Um, Bradley? Could you please tone down with the language? It isn't really... Allowed in Equestria." She explains to me.

"I would. But using swears is like an addiction to me. It can come out without me even knowing." I tell her. She shows a look of uncertainty, but continues nonetheless.

"Anyway, the way we acted was completely unnessecary, and we're sorry." She finishes.

I look unsure, "Humans are really hard to make forgiveness. Seriously. You lot acted bang out of order before, and-" I suddenly feel something tugging my arm, so I turn around to see Rainbow Dash giving me puppy dog eyes. My gosh it was so freakin' adorable, I wanted to just grab her and hug her forever. "-You know what? I forgive you."

**Woohoo! A chapter! Please review, I need the confidence!**


	11. Celestia!

**A wild chapter appeared!**

After receiving many squee's and 'thank yous', the six ponies in front of me began to question me, not in a bad way, but in a curious way, like a child would. Damn kids. Anyway, I answered them to the best of my abilities.

"How did you get here in Equestria?" Twilight asked me, a lust for knowledge clearly not showing, which was strange. I looked up into the sky, deep in thought.

"To be fair, I have no clue how I got here... I woke up, played some Team Fortress 2 and then when I looked out the window, I appeared to be in a desert of some sorts.

"I know how you got here!" Twilight blurted out, then quickly covered it with her hooves. I raised an eyebrow and took a step forward.

"What did you say?" I ask, trying to confirm what I had just heard.

Twilight looked a tad frightened, she better bloody well be... "I uh... I didn't say anything...!" She said quickly, damn... What a brilliant liar she is!

"Don't feed me that bollocks, Twilight. You just said you knew how I got here!" I replied, raising my voice.

"Woah, chill out dude." Rainbow Dash said to me, putting her hoof on my shoulder. I batted it away.

"No! She just said she knew how I bloody got here! Now for fuck sakes, tell me!" I demanded. Twilight was now shrivilled into a mock-fetal position, wow... I am some sort of twat. But I wanted to know!

"It was me." I heard a voice reply behind me. Turning around, I saw another pony, but this one was the same size as me, and had an incredibly long horn and also wings. Which in mythology is called an Alicorn.

The tall pony then glared a tad at me, "And I would suggest not to raise your voice at my student with your foul language!" She exclaimed, flaring her wings in a primal attempt to look bigger. I wasn't too pleased.

"And just who the Aguero's Title Winning Goal are you?" I demanded, stepping closer to her, sizing her up and completely ignoring how she had just stated she brought me here. Her mane was crazy though, I cannot feel any breeze yet her mane is flowing and rippling like there is one.

"I am Princess Celestia, the ruler of this land. I am the one that brought you here. I came to see if you had made up and became friends, but clearly you humans still seem to be incapable of that!

**Celestia's POV**

"_Okay Celestia, remember, we need him on our side. Insulting him will not help in the slightest._" I thought to myself, regretting my previous statement. Because now he got slightly more aggressive towards me. I had clearly misjudged his height as he was just the same as me.

"What the fuck did you just say about my species, you mutated quadraped!?" He yelled at me, shoving me slightly. Okay, now that was it. Physical contact? Who does he think he is?

"**How **_**dare**_** you push me**?" I bellowed, using the Royal Canterlot Voice at him, he flinched at the change in volume, whilst the ponies seems to slide back a tad. "**I bring you here, in a land filled with happiness and friendship, and you repay me with anger and insults!? I should send you to the dungeon for your behaviour**!" After all of that, he still was rooted to his spot, clearly still aggressive. Some ponies had gathered around to observe, whilst some bowed.

"What the fuck made you think I wanted to be in this damn place?! You are all arrogant, childish excuses of sentient beings I have ever seen! I live in a place where we get a war every 10 years, but even we have something called respect! You mutants might want to fucking learn from that! Send me the to the fucking dungeons, see if I care!" He yelled back, right into my face. My plans of using him as a weapon against the buffalo was depleting by the second. There had to be a way to resolve this! Perhaps magic!

I mock a sigh, but nopony notices, "Listen, I have had a lot on my case recently. The stress has gotten too much. If we could talk back at my room in the Canterlot Castle, perhaps we can work something out..." I explain. He gives me an unusual look.

**Bradley Weiss POV**

Yep. She's lying. Very well too, like a human. Instead of gathering more ponies around, I nod. "Alright then." I then looked around at some of the ponies, their faces were a mix of shock and insult. "Oh and anything I said about you lot, don't take to offence, but it is kind of tru- OW!" I yelp as Princess Celestia pokes me in my rib with her horn. Bitch. "Okay, I didn't mean it. But you still don't show respect- OW. No, i'm not correcting myself, these lot are a right bunch of wanke-"

_***poof***_

**And that hopefully wraps up the newest chapter. Now onto the Frankenstein one. PLEASE REVIEW. SRSLY GAIZ.**


End file.
